


Sing a Love Story

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But He is Not Very Good at it, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Hopeless Romantic, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Trying Very Hard to be Suave and Cool, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, hear the music your soulmate is listening to, still on a mission to make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: It was through music that they got together, through music that they fell in love. Roman now knew he wanted to marry Janus, and he knew just the way to ask him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Sing a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Roceit is one of the few ships I don't really like in cannon, but when you take the characters out of cannon and its just two very romantic very dramatic boys being very gay for each other? That's the good stuff.

Roman hummed along to the music, bobbing his head a little as he worked. It was a piece of classical music that Janus was listening to at work, not something Roman would usually choose but now it was very useful for helping him concentrate. It fitted the mood of the scene he was writing so well, making it easier to get into the zone, and Roman wondered if Janus really had been listening that morning when he’d been rambling on about what he would be writing next. It seemed too good a coincidence that the music fitted so well.

This was one of the many reasons why he loved Janus so much, Roman thought. Their tastes in music weren't very similar but they could each appreciate the other's, and Janus was so good at choosing the right music to listen to when Roman needed to concentrate, or when he needed cheering up. Of course, there were so many other things Roman loved about Janus, but right now the music was at the forefront of his mind.

Roman smiled to himself as he wrote another line for the male lead of his play - the smooth, cool, suave, handsome man the audience would love to hate, but under it all just wanted someone to see who he really was and not dislike him for it. It was a shameful insert of his own soulmate, and there had been a bit of a miscommunication when Janus had first thought the character was Roman's wish fulfilment of what he _wanted_ Janus to be rather than how he _really_ saw him. But Roman had cleared it up very quickly and hadn't commented when Janus had suddenly hugged him tight with tears in his eyes.

The music changed to something slightly less passionate, some piece that perfectly matched the tone of the scene Roman had just started writing. Janus had probably set up a playlist of the pieces of music for everything Roman had said he'd write that day. He was so skilled at that - playing piece after piece of beautiful music that took Roman on a journey of emotions over the course of the day.

God he loved Janus.

He remembered how Janus confessed he liked Roman, which was the same time Roman realised they were soulmates. It had been an accident really - he'd noticed his soulmate was listening to a lot of love songs, the same ones repeating often, and then a few days later he'd found an actual cassette tape of those songs in his locker. He'd known immediately it was from Janus - his best friend of a few months (and until then unrequited crush) was the only person who knew the locker combination besides him - and after hearing the first three songs he realised they must be soulmates too.

Oh, the look on Janus’ face when he’d walked up to him, headphones in, singing along to a song that he knew Janus could hear too! And when he’d made a show of pausing the music, looking Janus straight (gay) in the eye and told him he liked him too! He would never forget that look, no matter how much Janus would deny the bright blush and sputtering.

They had been together five years now and Roman knew, _knew_ , he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that man. No, scratch that, he wanted to _marry_ him.

And with that thought, Roman had a plan.

It was a sudden idea, not one he had thought about much really, or one he was going to think about for very long. His style was spontaneity, and besides, this felt like the _right_ time. They were in a stable position, in love with each other dearly, and their relationship had been working beautifully for years. And he'd brought a ring six months ago, just in case.

He waited for the classical music to stop with barely abated excitement. Part of him wanted to just start with the first song now but he didn’t want to spoil his plan. Only when the last piece faded out, and Roman knew Janus was heading home from work, did he put on the first song.

“... _hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_...”

He found himself singing along to the music, abandoning his work and getting up to dance around the room. It wasn’t one of the best songs really, but it got the point across. He tried to picture Janus’ face as he drove the car. Would he suddenly realise it very quickly? Or would it be dawning realisation? Either way his face was sure to be priceless when he arrived home.

The next song was already queued up and ready to go.

“... _marry me, today and every day_...”

Roman laughed to himself. Two songs about marriage in a row? Janus had probably worked it out already!

By the time the third song started, Roman was downstairs and at the ready with the ring. He didn’t know how well timed this would be, but just waiting by the door for when Janus came in and being ready to ask the question would be enough.

“... _I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life-”_

The door swung open revealing Janus, very flushed in the face, fighting off a grin. Roman dropped to his knee, holding out the ring and internally cheering at the perfect timing.

“... _if you will marry me...”_

“Oh for goodness sake Roman you sap!” Janus laughed, rushing forwards and dropping to the floor in front of him. His eyes sparkled with pure joy, and possibly tears, as he raised a hand to cup Roman’s cheek, leaning close. “Of course I’ll marry you” he whispered before they closed the tiny gap between them and they kissed.

Janus would never admit to anyone else how tightly he held Roman then, the happy tears, the enthusiasm with which he immediately started planning the wedding with his new fiancé. But they both knew, and life could not have been more beautiful.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> God I love the concept of roceit but its so damn hard to write. I think the problem is all those fics with surprise unsympathetic Janus, and the fact that the cannon roceit dynamic makes me uncomfy. That being said, I do love them being ridiculously romantic so I really had to write this, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you wanted to know, the songs are:  
> Marry You by Bruno Mars (which I have heard but am not particularly wild about)  
> Marry Me by Train (which I haven't heard, I just needed filler)  
> For the Dancing and the Dreaming from How to Train Your Dragon (which I adore and you should listen to)


End file.
